Fighting the Sleep Monster
by kioku7
Summary: Shadow, a new member of the team, is struggling to stay awake, determined to finish the book she found. And it looks like the rest of the team isn't going to get any sleep until she does. Slight Megan/SuperBoy and Robin/Oc.


**Oh, how I love Young Justice! I don't own anything, Except Shadow, so, please enjoy!**

* * *

"Shadow, you look pretty tired, maybe we should retire now." Megan stated gently, looking up from her book.

"No, it's okay Megan, I want to finish this book before I go to bed." I sighed, trying to focus. But I couldn't. Why? It was three in the morning. Megan shot me a worried look.

"You don't look okay…" She stated again. I tore my eyes from the page I was on to frown at her. She was wearing her Pj's instead of her usual clothing.

"I will be, besides I promise to go to sleep once I finish this book."

"And when will that be?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. I checked the back of the book quickly.

"I only have about thirty pages left." I sighed. She nodded once, before returning to her own book, curling up on the couch.

***TWENTY-FIVE PAGES LATER***

"Darn it." I muttered lowly to myself, flipping another page, yet eyes dropping slowly.

"I think we should go now…"

"No, I can do this. I just have five pages to go…" I dragged out tiredly, yawning in the process. Darn it, sleep! I won't let you win! "Hey Megan, do you know any ways of staying up?" I asked curiously, stopping momentarily on the fifth to last page.

"Well, I read that humans use coffee to stay awake sometimes, maybe that will help?" I grimaced.

"Coffee…" I ground out disgustedly.

"Okay, maybe not coffee…" Megan corrected quickly, responding to my reaction. She stayed quiet for about a minute. "Oh, Hello Megan!" She exclaimed, face palming quickly. "How about sugar?" I sat up straight, blinking innocently with a dumbstruck expression.

"Sugar?" I asked, contemplating the idea. A wide smile spread over my face as I jumped up off the couch. "Thanks Megan!" I exclaimed, bolting out of the room and down the halls. I almost ran into the kitchen, but I came skidding to a stop. Looking left and right silently, I tip-toed into the kitchen when there was no sign of anyone who was willing to stop me in the act. What I mean by that is: there's no sign of Robin or Aqualad, reign free! Of course, as soon as I thought that, there just had to be-

"What are you doing?" A voice came from behind me. I spun around quickly, surprised to see Superboy leaning on the wall in his white Pj's.

"How did-"

"Why does everyone forget I have good hearing?" I shook my head. "What are you doing?" He repeated solidly.

"Well, you see Supes, I'm on a quest. A quest to finish my book before I fall asleep. And you see, this quest is getting rather difficult, so I'm in need of help. You'd you be kind enough to-"

"Whatever, I don't care." He interrupted harshly before turning and walking down the hallway.

"All of his recorded shows have just been thrown out the window." I muttered to myself as a reminder to delete all of his favorite shows off the server.

"What was that?" I heard him ask loudly from down the hall. I froze.

"I said… I'm telling Megan you're being a jerk!" I covered quickly. His head poked out from behind the hallway corner.

"Tattletale." He muttered as he joined me again. I stuck out my tongue at him in reply.

"What's with all the racket?" A blur asked quickly, appearing next to Superboy.

"Hello Wally!" I greeted, flashing him a bright smile, in which he smiled back tiredly. He was in his Pj's as well, so I'm guessing we woke him up. "I'm here, with the help of Superboy and Megan, to try and figure out a way to stay awake so I can finish reading my book." I explained quickly.

"And just how are you going to pull that off?" He asked, smirking.

"Sugar, my dear Wally, sugar." The smirk on his face was wiped off and replaced with a frown.

"Are you sure Robin and Aqualad would approve of this?" He asked, uncertainly.

"Well,-" I was interrupted quickly.

"Will I approve of what?" We all turned to a sleepy, irritated Aqualad, also in his sleepwear.

"Oh hey Aqualad…" I trailed awkwardly. He rose an eyebrow, waiting for an answer. "Um, well you see…"

"She wants to have some sugar so she can stay up to finish her book." Superboy explained easily, before turning down the hall and entering the library where Megan was reading. I glared after him, because Aqualad's next response was-

"No. We all know how hyper you get when you have sugar."

"Aw, please Aqualad? Just a tiny bit! I only have like five pages left!" I pleaded. He frowned.

"Only five pages left?" I nodded quickly.

"Come on Aqualad, just this once!" Wally begged with me, throwing an arm around Aqualad's shoulders and secretly gesturing towards the kitchen. Aqualad caught on and looked behind me into the kitchen.

"Well… I guess a little wouldn't hurt…" He smiled. I lit up quickly.

"Hurray!" I cheered, spinning on my heel and throwing my hands up in the air, ready to enter the kitchen, when I came to a complete stop. "I hate you guys." I muttered under my breath as I came face to face with Robin, still in costume with his arms crossed, back from a night patrolling the city. Aqualad and Kid Flash couldn't stop laughing from behind me.

"Just what do you think you're trying to attempt?" Robin asked lowly. I dropped my arms, which were previously frozen in the air.

"Robin, please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Robin!"

"No." Aqualad and Kid flash started laughing ten times harder, and I was tempted to shock them.

"But-"

"Do you not remember the last time I let you have sugar?" He quickly interrupted.

"No?" I tried to deny. His eyes narrowed.

"Would you like me to remind you?" He threatened. I sighed.

"No." I hung my head low.

"Good."

"But-"

"No." I sighed again. How else am I supposed to stay awake? I know! "Ah!" I exclaimed while bringing my pointer finger up, rushing into the kitchen. Three weary figures followed after me. I picked up a plastic cup on my way to the sink, despite the dim lighting. Filling it up with water quickly, I barely turned to the others.

"Get out of the splash zone." I warned quickly. They had no time to register what I just said, because I immediately threw the cup's contents at my face. Blinking a few times, I realized that the water did _absolutely nothing_. I was still as tired as ever. I sighed, my hands trying to rub the sleepiness out of my eyes as I walked back to the library. Maybe if I attempted to read again, my mind will be occupied and I'll stay awake? Upon walking into the library, I found Superboy and Megan up and talking on the couch opposite of where that cursed book was staying. I plopped down on the same couch as the book, the rest of the team dragging themselves in and plopping down as the same couch. Megan turned to us.

"The sugar didn't work?" She asked innocently. I was about to reply,

"She can't have sugar. Robin's rules." Wally explained for me. I closed my mouth, trying to focus on my book.

"Why?" Megan asked again.

"Don't." I warned, not looking up from my book and stopping Wally from telling the story.

"What did you do if you couldn't have sugar?" Superboy asked now. Again, I was about to reply, but-

"She tried splashing water on her face." Aqualad answered for me. I shut my mouth, once again, and continued to read the page I was on. All was silent until I flipped the page.

"Did it work?" Megan asked. I sighed, laying my back.

"No." I replied miserably. That's when Wally finally took notice of my book.

"WHOA! Shadow, what are you reading, and encyclopedia?" He exclaimed, all but jumping up. "How many pages does that thing have?"

"Seven hundred and eighty six."

"And you said you had five pages left?" Robin asked, raising an eyebrow in amusement.

"Four, now." I yawned. "But I can't stay awake!"

"Why don't you try an air horn, or something?" Wally asked.

"We tried. There's no more air in it." Megan replied swiftly, eyes shifting towards the trashcan where the air horn resided.

"How about caffeine?" Aqualad suggested. Megan shook her head again.

"Shadow doesn't like coffee."

"Well, what about soda?" Kid Flash tried.

"No." Robin almost growled. "Soda has tons of sugar in it." I smirked at him, when I remembered something.

"Pain keeps you awake…" I trailed, yawning again. My arm travel to my shoulder. 3…2…

"Don't do it." Megan warned…1... I sent a shock through my body, and I flinched in pain. Blinking, I figured out that that had the same effect as the water,

_absolutely nothing._

I groaned at my stupidity. "Told you." Megan scolded quietly while the rest of the boys laughed.

"Maybe if you keep yourself entertained...?" Aqualad suggested again. I smiled.

"Okay." Right after, I flicked Robin in the head.

"Ow!"

"I'm entertained." I simply replied and turned back to the page. He was about to flick me back, when Aqualad caught his arm.

"The faster she reads, the faster we can all go to sleep." Aqualad reminded Robin. Robin growled and snatched his arm back, clearly annoyed. I smiled at my small victory while my eyes flickered to another page and then turning it. Halfway through the second to last page, I stopped with another yawn.

"Anything else?" I yawned at them.

"If you try being active?" Megan asked, unsurely. I shook my head.

"What if one of us read the book out loud?" Robin asked. I shook my head once more. "Why not?" He asked desperately.

"It's against the rules." I yawned, yet again.

"Rules?" Wally asked quickly.

"Yes, the rules at the beginning of the book are to stay awake through the whole book, reading non-stop with the exception of three five minute breaks. She can only read the book now, not have anyone else read it out loud." Megan explained.

"And you know how I can't resist a challenge." I smirked. Robin stood up suddenly.

"Alright, that's it. Give me the book." He demanded, holding his hand out. I looked at his suspiciously.

"Why?" I drawled out.

"So I can hide it where you'll never find it and we won't have to go through this again."

"Nice try, but no."

"Give. It."

"You're not the boss of me."

"I'm older." He reminded. I rolled my eyes.

"You always pull that card." I grumbled, still not handing him the book.

"That's it!" I dodged quickly as he dove for me and I blinked. Did this just become a chase? My question was answered when he dove for me again. Without thinking, I ran out of the library, Robin hot on my tail. Turning some corners, I looked over my shoulder to find out that Robin had disappeared. Suddenly the power went out.

"What the-" I was interrupted when I heard the creepy laugh echo through the empty halls. "Robin." I muttered under my breath. He turned the power off, not only preventing me from finishing the book (Or attempting to) in solitude, but also forcing me to use my power to turn the electricity back on so I don't stumble over things and fall over like the klutz I am. But if I did use my powers, one: it'd make me even more tired, and two: it'd tell him where I was. That evil genius! Hearing quick footsteps down the hall, I rushed into the closest room to me, shutting the door silently behind me. Backing away from the door, the footsteps ran right past the room. I let out a sigh of relief, sitting on a bed, I believe, and snapping my fingers. If I couldn't turn all the power back on, I'll just use my fingers. A small spark erupted from the snap, and with a little focus, I kept the spark cracking, opening the book and attempting to read the last two, er, one and half pages.

***IN THE LIBRARY FIVE MINUTES LATER***

Robin walked in calmly.

"You can all go to sleep now, the problem has been solved." He smirked. Megan raised an eyebrow.

"You didn't take the book away, did you?" She asked.

"No, I only made her think I would and then turned the power off, forcing her to hide and think I had a big plan, but in all reality, I didn't." He widely smiled. Wally stood up and stretched.

"You're an evil man, do you know that?" He smiled, before patting Robin on the back and exiting the room. Everyone followed in suit, returning to their rooms. Robin opened the door to his room shortly after switching the power back on. When he did, though, he was quite surprised to see Shadow curled up on _his _bed, already asleep, the book lying in her arms. He sighed, walking up to her and picking her up gently, along with the book. She stirred, awakening slightly.

"Robin?" She croaked though sleepy eyes. He simply smirked while carrying her to her room. "You can have your stupid book back now," She sighed happily, "I won." And yawned, falling unconscious shortly after. He chuckled and set her down on her own bed, before gently taking the book out of her grasp. He glided out of the room quietly, stopping in the door-frame and looked down at the book.

"_How to fight insomnia?"_ He asked himself out loud, turning back to a sleeping Shadow.

"How Ironic."

* * *

**I Hope you enjoyed it! I know I had fun writing it! Leave a review and tell me what you think, or if you want another one-shot kind of like this! OH! A few notes,**

**Shadow has the power to control Electricity (You know, cause she 'light's up the dark')**

**And this all started because Megan suggested reading in the library as a 'bonding' activity.**

**See ya soon!**

**~Kioku7**


End file.
